Ketuker
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Ketuker adalah suatu keadaan dimana sesuatu tidak berada/terjadi pada sesuatu yang seharusnya. Ribet? Yah, pokonya ada sesuatu yang ketuker aja. No OC, just OOC. RnR?


Hai! author kembali lagi~ setelah hiatus selama kira-kira dua minggu. Apa kabar, readers dan authors?

Dan, author persembahkan...

Hanya sekedar cerita iseng yang dibuat di sela-sela jam pelajaran di skul. Bahagia membaca yo.

**

* * *

**

**Ketuker**

Dimiliki oleh : ariadneLacie

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso

**.**

**Dan hak kepemilikan yang lainnya jika ada.**

**.**

**Awas : ****warning yang sangat panjang.** OOC, gaje, abal, plesetan ngaco, mohon jangan dimasukin ati ye, masukin jantung aje. Dan yang terpenting, kering. Siapin aer yang banyak biar jadi rame (?) mengandung banyak bahasa yang dapat merusak moral. bertele-tele.

.

Rumah Ciel. Eh, kalau disebut rumah terlalu biasa. Mana ada sih, rumah yang luasnya lebih luas daripada kebon teh di lembang dan lebih tinggi dari gunung Everest? Apa? Emang ga ada ya? Oke. Pokoknya ini emang ga bisa disebut rumah. Makanya, sebut aja kandang gajah. Eh, kandang Phantomhive.

Kandang Phantomhive.

Seperti biasa, sampai author saja bosan untuk menceritakannya, pagi-pagi, Sebastian datang ke kamar Ciel untuk menyerang—ralat—membangunkannya. Ia sudah membawa gerobak besar berisi satu jerigen air teh panas dingin, selusin cangkir—untuk jaga-jaga jika tuannya itu ngamuk mendadak dan memakan gelas saking laparnya—dan juga sebuah stopwatch. Ga keren dong, kalo butler modern kayak Sebastian make jam pasir. Dia juga kan, ga mau jadi orang kuno melulu.

"Tuan, sudah pagi, ayo bangun," kata Sebastian sambil membuka selimut Ciel.

"GYAAAA! Sebastian, sejak kapan kau jadi mesum? Ngapain kau masuk-masuk kamar orang langsung buka selimutnya? Sori ya, gue homoan cukup sama Tanaka aja!" jerit Ciel yang membuat Presiden Barong Omama ga jadi datang ke kandang anjing penjaga ratu tersebut.

"Jangan membual, tuan. Memangnya tuan jadi homo sejak kapan? Setahu saya tuan ini lesbi," kata Sebastian. Ia pun tidak menggubris Ciel yang semakin menjerit-jerit itu dan segera berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan tuannya hari ini. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang rasanya cukup cocok, Sebastian segera kembali dengan setia ke samping-nya.

"Nah, tuan, rentangkan tangan anda," kata Sebastian.

"Emang kita mau senam, Seb? Sejak kapan kau memasukan jadwal senam pagi?" tanya Ciel, tapi tetap menurut saja.

Sebastian hanya diam saja dan meneruskan pekerjaannya mengganti baju tuannya itu. Malas rasanya, jika harus menanggapi jawaban lemot dari orang macam tuan. "Nah, selesai. Teh-nya, tuan?" Sebastian menyodorkan secangkir Lian* Teh cap Kuroshitsuji.

"Ngga, makasih," jawab Ciel singkat. "Oh, ya. Kau bawa teh sejerigen? Mubazir, abisin ye."

Sebastian cengo. '_Lo... nyuruh gue abisin teh segini? Sarap lo! Nenek lo jadi kiper!' _batin Sebastian. Ia pun segera menyusul tuannya menuju ruang makan sambil komat-kamit ga jelas.

* * *

"Loh, ko makanannya belum siap?" tanya Ciel saat melihat meja makan yang kosong melompong.

"Sebentar, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk lalu ngibrit ke dapur.

Sebastian pun mengecek keadaan di dapur. '_Tak ada orang. Bagus!'_ gumamnya sambil menyeringai persis seperti guru bahasa indonesia author—ralat—seperti babi sembelit yang akhirnya sembuh dari sembelitnya setelah minum oralit (?)

"Nah, ramuan ini pasti berguna... hihi..." gumam Sebastian sambil mengambil botol berisi cairan bening.

.

_Flashback._

"_Sebastiaan! Beliin gue Kuroshitsuji vol.9!" teriak Ciel dari ruang kerjanya._

"_Yes, my lord," dan dengan ogah-ogahan tapi akhirnya mau juga Sebastian pun ngibrit ke Gram*dia buat beli Kuroshitsuji vol.9._

_Dan, setelah melalui perjuangan melewati hujan abu imbas dari merapi meledak, macetnya jalan, arak-arakan presiden omama yang mau berkunjung ke ragunan, lancarnya jalan tol de el el, Sebastian berhasil mendapatkan Kuroshitsuji vol.9 itu dan membawanya dengan selamat kembali ke kandang, kandang Phantomhive._

"_Ini, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil menaruh komik tersebut di meja kerja tuannya. Ia pun segera mohon permisi._

"_Nah, sekarang saatnya main layangan l—" belum sempat Sebastian menerbangkan layangan kesayangannya itu sampau setinggi tiang listrik..._

"_Sebastiaaan! Bawain gue cemilan!" teriak Ciel (lagi) kali ini dari toilet._

_Karena kaget plus shock atas suara Ilahi yang berhasil membuat iman keiblisannya goyah (?) Sebastian kehilangan kontrol layangannya sehingga layangannya nyangkut di jemuran pak haji di rumah sebelah. "Cih, nanti aja deh aku ambilnya," gumamnya lalu segera ngibrit ke toilet._

"_Sebastian, mana cemilannya?" tanya Ciel dari dalam toilet._

"_Err... sepertinya tidak rasional jika anda menginginkan cemilan di saat dan tempat seperti ini," kata Sebastian. Meskipun dia bilang seperti itu, sebenarnya dia sudah membawa keranda berisi makanan._

"_Cih, ya sudah. Nanti saja deh," dengus Ciel kesal._

_Sebastian cengo, lagi. 'Lo... lo udah nyuruh gue dateng cepet-cepet ke sini, ngebuat layangan gue nyangkut, terus... lo dengan mudahnya bilang nanti aja?' batin Sebastian kesal. "Baik, tuan," kata Sebastian berusaha menutupi kemarahannya._

_Sebastian pun pergi ke rumah Pak Haji untuk ngambil layangannya yang nyangkut di jemuran. Untung saja layangannya masih bertengger dengan aman di jemuran pak haji._

"_Pak, saya ambil ya..." gumam Sebastian pelan. Padahal ia tahu bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar gumamannya itu._

"_HEH! MALING PAKAIAN DALAM! OH MA NYOS!" jerit bu bukan haji. Jadi, ibu rumah tangga biasa gitu._

_Bu bukan haji tersebut membawa sapu lidi dengan wajah garang segarang buto ijo yang bahkan author pun tak dapat membayangkan._

"_Anda salah pa—" belum sempat Sebastian menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya... PLAK! Wajah tampan Sebastian yang mulus bagaikan kulit bakpau itu sukses terkena tamparan sapu lidi bu bukan haji._

"_Dasar maling sial! Huu! Emak tau kalo emak ini bikin napsu, tapi kan ga perlu sampe nyolong pakean dalem emak!" seru bu bukan haji itu dengan nistanya. Sebastian pun segera kabur bersama layangan kesayangannya._

_._

"_Fiuh... ibu tadi gila bener. Siapa coba, yang niat nyolong? Jangan salah paham bu! Aye ga pernah niat sama cewe selepel lu!" Sebastian komat-kamit kesel, ceritanya._

_Sebastian pun menyadari sesuatu..._

"_Ah, gue sial terus hari ini gara-gara tuan. Coba tuan ga minta yang aneh-aneh, pasti gue ga kayak gini. Awas lo, tuan! Gue bakalan balas dendam!" tekad Sebastian dengan effect sound susu KPB* dan es krim Wall*._

_._

_End of flashback..._

_._

"Pasti ramuan ini akan sangat jitu buat balas dendam~" Sebastian bersiul ria sambil menuangkan cairan bening tersebut ke setiap makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Ciel.

"Sebastian, apa itu? Obat rahasia, ya? Biar makanan lo lezat?" tanya Bard tiba-tiba nongol.

"Bard-san? Sejak kapan anda disini?" tanya Sebastian kaget dan buru-buru menaruh botol ramuan tersebut di balik selubung botol kecap bunglon.

"Sejak tadi kau masuk. Kau kenapa sih, daritadi ekspresimu berubah-ubah. Aneh, kayak orang kebelet boker tapi sembelit," kata Bard dengan wajah watados. Bahasa kerennya sih, _innocent face._

"Mungkin anda harus mencoba kaca mata Maylene," jawab Sebastian sekreatip mungkin. Yah, biar ia bisa cepet kabur. "Sudah dulu ya, Bard-san." Sebastian pun segera mendorong troli berisi hidangan yang sangat memancing napsu author untuk makan.

"..." Bard pun terdiam. "Maylene, boleh kupinjam kacamatamu?"

"Eh?" Maylene yang tiba-tiba diminta begitu bingung.

Yah, tu orang percaya aja.

* * *

"Sebastian, lama banget sih? Jangan bilang lo homoan dulu sama Tanaka? Awas aja kalo lo berani ngambil pacar gue tersayang!" seru Ciel sambil memalingkan muka ala iklan shampoo sunsilek yang membuat rambut kelabunya itu berkibar persis gambar hentai author yang terbang ketiup angin. Sebastian langsung menghindar dari terjangan rambut rontok Ciel yang beterbangan.

"Tidak kok, tuan. Nah, ayo dimakan, selagi hangat," kata Sebastian setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna ala dirinya, tentunya.

"..." Ciel hanya terdiam dan menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat. Lagu 'Mengheningkan Cipta' yang biasa diputar di upacara bendera langsung mengalun mengikuti suasana cerita ini. "Ugh!"

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian pura-pura khawatir. Pura-pura, loh. Kamuflase.

"Kepalaku sakit..." gumam Ciel.

"Benarkah tuan? Mau saya pijiti?" tanya Sebastian berkamuflase khawatir, lagi.

"Tidak u—!" Ciel merasa dunia di sekitarnya jadi berputar-putar dan jungkir balik. Ia merasa seperti orang yang lagi naik ontang-anting di Duf*n tapi sambil jungkir balik juga. Caranya? Ya pikirin aja sendiri.

Dan, Ciel pun segera jatuh terjerembab dari kursinya yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter itu.

"Sepertinya obatnya bekerja ya... hihihi..." gumam Sebastian senang.

* * *

Ciel terbangun di sofa ruang tamu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan cahaya di sekitarnya dulu. Setelah bisa melihat cukup jelas, ia segera duduk. Dilihatnya Sebastian sedang duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Tu... tuan Sebastian! Ma.. maaf!" seru Ciel sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Kenapa tuan ada disini? Lalu... maaf, tapi, kenapa saya bisa tertidur disini?"

Sebastian menyeringai kecil. '_Ternyata ramuannya efektif juga...' _batin Sebastian. Sebastian pun segera bangkit dari sofa tempat ia duduk tadi. "Tidak. Tadi kau terpeleset saat sedang mengepel. Dan kau pingsan. Ayo, cepat kembali bekerja, Ciel."

"_Ye...Yes, My Lord," _jawab Ciel sambil membungkuk.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Tadaa~ yap. Inilah fic yang iseng saya buat gara2 saya ga punya program buat editing video waktu pelajaran TIK! jadi aja saya kurang kerjaan =_=

Minggu ini tugas ga terlalu banyak, semoga minggu depan juga gitu. Jadi saya ga hiatus lagi. Tapi, kemungkinan besar saya hiatus! T_T soalnya Desember ada UAS, loh.

Menurut kalian gimana? Lebih kocak, 'Hallo, Ween' atau 'Ketuker' ini? Reviews, please! Fave? You must! #digampar


End file.
